Tu Atención
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: "Pense que te importaba…pero veo que me equivoque…"  Kotori siempre termina siendo segunda en los planes de Yuma. ¿Qué pasa cuando por casualidad se encuentra con Shark? ¿Pasará algo entre ellos dos? ¿O es solo amistad?  YumaxKotori, leve SharkxKotori


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueno, finalmente me decidí a subir este fic. Por ahora es un One-shot, a menos que les guste y crean que debo continuarlo xD**

**Para que sepan, contiene un poco de YumaxKotori, y SharkxKotori…aunque también se pueden considerar como amistad xD tómenlo como más les guste xD**

**Tengo el segundo capitulo terminado, pero solo lo voy a subir si es que les interesa xD**

**Acá les dejo el summary, :D espero que les guste!**

**Summary: **_"Pense que te importaba…pero veo que me equivoque…" Kotori siempre termina siendo segunda en los planes de Yuma. ¿Qué pasa cuando por casualidad se encuentra con Shark? ¿Pasará algo entre ellos dos? ¿O es solo amistad?_

**Ah, y algo que les tengo que aclarar, en algunos momentos voy a poner una que otra palabra del japonés...porque me veo esa version, no la de inglés (como se habrán dado cuenta por los nombres xD) espero que no moleste, sino la cambio :)  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Desde ya que Yugioh Zexal no me pertenece…sino todas las chicas amarían a Kaito x3 xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I:<strong>

**De Quien Menos lo Esperaba**

"_Eres un IDIOTA YUMA!"_

_Sí, Kotori estaba furiosa._

"_Lo siento! No quise llegar tarde, en serio, yo-!"_

_Pedirle disculpas era inútil._

"_Creí que mi cumpleaños sería importante para ti…importante como para no olvidarlo!...veo que me equivoque…Adiós Yuma!" esas ultimas palabras las dijo con mucho odio._

"_¡Espera Kotori-!"_

"_No me sigas…" Su tono amenazante hizo que él retrocediera._

Así fue que ella camino lejos de Yuma, no sabía a que dirección se dirigía, pero eso no tenia importancia en ese momento. Tetsuo, quien había estado esperando a Yuma junto a Kotori, se quedo con él, sabía que si iba tras su amiga, tarde o temprano le pediría un tiempo para estar sola, después de todo, ella había estado esperando con ansias este día, y que Yuma lo arruinara así…

Tetsuo suspiro, jamás había visto a Kotori tan furiosa, generalmente ella era muy calmada y jamás se enojaba. Nunca se había molestado tanto con Yuma.

Pero esto era diferente.

Este era su día especial. Su cumpleaños. Ella quería que Yuma y Tetsuo la aconsejaran para comprar su primera deck. Kotori quería finalmente entrar en el mismo mundo que Yuma, y compartir esa pasión por los duelos…

"¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Por que llegaste tarde…?" Testuo miro a Yuma, y pudo ver lo miserable que se sentía.

"No quería que esto pasara yo-…me prepare para poder llegar temprano pero aun así… un Numbers apareció…no pude hacer nada…" Yuma miraba hacia el suelo, no podía creer su mala suerte.

"¿Un Numbers? Ya veo…si hubiera escuchado un minuto, estoy seguro que ella lo entendería," Intento animar un poco a su amigo, pero no era posible.

"Es mi culpa…ella tiene toda la razón para estar enojada conmigo…peor, yo…ni siquiera pude atrapar ese Numbers…"

Su amigo se quedo sin palabras, no sabia como consolarlo. No era la primera vez que Yuma llegaba tarde a una de sus salidas, pero si era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al cumpleaños de Kotori…

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá, solo necesita un poco de tiempo para aclarar su mente."

"Ojala tengas razón…" Yuma miro hacia la dirección a la cual se había dirigido su amiga y luego suspiro…

Últimamente siempre era así…algo siempre terminaba en mayor importancia que Kotori…

* * *

><p>"¡Es un tonto! ¿Como puede haberme hecho algo así?"<p>

Por fuera, la chica demostraba estar enojada, pero por dentro en realidad le dolía. Creía que a el le importaba lo suficiente como para no llegar tarde, como para no romper esa promesa que le había hecho cuando eran niños…

'_Jamás me olvidaría te cumpleaños Kotori!'_

Pero últimamente, ella siempre pasaba a segundo plano…

Ya no importaba, ella aun quería ir a la tienda a comprar su primera deck. '_Realmente debería de hacerlo…? Después de todo, la razón por la que hago esto….es porque quiero ayudar a Yuma…_'

Suspiró de nuevo mientras se caminaba hacia la tienda. Había un cartel enorme que decía 'D-Gazers 20% OFF', y cuando finalmente llego a la puerta, se dio cuenta que no había tanta gente como ella pensaba.

El lugar se llamaba 'Duel Game', era una tienda muy conocida por la zona. A la derecha de la entrada se encontraban unas mesas de práctica, y también estantes con todo tipo de cartas, separadas por tipos de magia, trampa, y monstruos. Estaba diseñada muy parecida a una tienda antigua de CDs de música, pero esta era solo de cartas.

"Huh? Acaso ese es…?" Mirando hacia los estantes pudo ver una mancha violeta, _'Shark…? Podrá ser él…?'_ Pensando en que tal vez él la podría ayudar a elegir una buena deck, la chica entro a la tienda para ver si realmente era el duelista que pensaba, y si su mente no le estaba jugando trucos. De a poco, la mancha violeta empezaba a tomar forma puntiaguda, y después de pasar por al lado de algunas personas llego al lado de su meta. No se había equivocado. El duelista de agua estaba frente a ella buscando algunos boosters, y ahí fue cuando ella lo saludó.

"Ohaio! Shark!" La chica de pelo verde sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Shark. Al parecer, el chico no pensaba encontrarse a alguien conocido en ese lugar.

"Ohaio…uh…" Se había dado cuenta un poco tarde de que no sabía su nombre.

Sin embargo ella no se molesto, solo sonrío nuevamente, "Kotori".

"Claro, lo siento, Kotori…¿Qué haces aquí?" No quiso ser grosero, solo se preguntaba que hacía una chica como ella en una tienda de cartas, después de todo jamás la había visto tener un duelo.

Al recordar la razón por la cual estaba ahí, y recordar lo que había pasado con Yuma, su mirada bajo...y su tristeza era notable. El duelista se dio cuenta de esto, y de inmediato se arrepintió por haber preguntado. Cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras esperaba por la respuesta de la chica.

"Pues…la verdad es que…tendría que haber venido aquí con Yuma…se suponía que era un día especial…se suponía que el me ayudaría a elegir una deck-pero él…discutimos y aquí estoy…" _'mas que nada le grite…en realidad no lo deje disculparse...'_

"Ya veo…Bueno, espero que encuentres lo que buscas," estaba apunto de irse cuando…

"Espera, Shark!..." El duelista se detuvo, y por alguna razón, ella simplemente no quería que se fuera. Tal vez era porque Yuma la había decepcionado un poco, y trataba de buscar algo con que despejarse, no lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que quería que el la ayudara. "Podrías…ayudarme a elegir una deck?" Lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo salió…

'_Todavía le debo un favor a Yuma…'_

Suspiro levemente, y luego respondió, "…esta bien".

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Yuma, que es un 'cumpleaños'?' <strong>_

Astral, quien había escuchado la conversación pero no se había atrevido a intervenir, no entendía que tenia de tan especial ese día.

"Realmente, no entiendo como puedes ser un buen duelista, y no saber que es un cumpleaños!" Yuma se había quedado en la plaza en la cual debería hacer estado con Kotori y Tetsuo. Este último ya se había ido, porque su hermana mayor le había pedido que regresara para ayudarla con algo. "Pues veras, uno nace en una fecha, verdad? Entonces, cada año que pasa, uno crece…en los cumpleaños festejamos que tenemos un año mas de vida, y decidimos pasarlo bien, con amigos…o hacer una fiesta…es una fecha muy importante…" Sentado en uno de los bancos, miro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la tienda en la cual se suponía que iría con Kotori. Realmente había cometido un error esta vez.

'_**Ya veo…entonces por eso Kotori se molesto tanto?'**_ Él no era tan ingenuo como Yuma, se había dado cuenta enseguida de los sentimientos de la chica hacia el duelista principiante.

"Si…" era lo único que podía responder. "Por lo general en tus cumpleaños te dan un regalo…"

'_**Un regalo? Porque?'**_

Porque? Yuma nunca se había preguntado eso.

"…la verdad, no lo sé…simplemente lo hacen, si?'

* * *

><p>"Bueno entonces…en que tipo de cartas estabas pensando?"<p>

"uh…" La chica de cabello verde miro todas las clases de boosters que habían, pero sinceramente no sabia que elegir. "La verdad no lo se…había pensado en algún tipo de hadas….o talvez bestias aladas…pero…la verdad es que no se que quedaría conmigo…" Su mirada insegura era evidente, pero por alguna razón eso no lo molestaba al duelista. La miró solo un segundo, pero al instante supo que tipo de monstruos le quedarían a ella.

"Tal vez…..estos de aquí…" Shark se acerco hacia unos estantes que estaban cerca del mostrador, y miro un paquete que estaba en una caja. El vendedor, viendo el interés del chico se acerco.

"Los puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Ehm, si estábamos…-" La chica se acercaba al lado de su amigo, cuando noto la sonrisa del vendedor.

"Buscando una deck, quisiera saber si tiene la de Wicked Hearts…" Al ver el interés del chico de violeta, el vendedor sonrío aun más **(****Mic: no lo imaginen psicópata xD por favor xD)**.

"Buscando una deck para su novia no es así?" al escuchar eso, Kotori se sonrojo mucho, y Shark, por otro lado, se sintió un poco incomodo.

"Ella no es…-","Yo no soy su…-" ambos dijeron al unísono, pero el vendedor ya se había dado vuelta, diciendo que iba a buscar la caja que tenia guardada, dejándolos a ambos en una situación un tanto extraña.

"Lo siento," Dijo finalmente la chica, sintiéndose apenada por lo que había sucedido, tal vez estaba siendo una molestia para el…

"Aquí esta," el vendedor sostenía una caja con forma de corazón, rosa con algunos retoques negros y amarillos.

En ese momento algo parecía tomar control sobre Kotori. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, y se acerco hacia el mostrador para poder abrir la caja. Cuando vio las cartas adentro, de inmediato sintió una conexión con las ellas.

"Es…perfecta…" Ella seguía mirando las cartas, mientras que Shark se acerco hacia el vendedor.

"Yo la pago," saco dinero, y se lo dio al vendedor, mientras este sonreía al ver como Kotori miraba las cartas.

Fue algo extraño, la peliverde sintió que esa fuerza que la estaba impulsando a ver las cartas de repente se desvaneció. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba pasando que no se dio cuenta que el duelista de agua había pagado por ella. "Oh, lo siento, debo pagar-"

"No se preocupe señorita, su novio ya pagó por usted," Otra vez, el vendedor sonrió, y volvió a irse, dejando una situación un poco incomoda entre ella y Ryoga.

"Yo no-!...Lo siento, Shark…Ahora te lo pago," Estaba a punto de sacar el dinero cuando él la interrumpió.

"No es necesario, tómalo como un regalo," ella sonrió. Talvez, su cumpleaños no era _**tan**_ malo como ella pensó.

"Muchas gracias,"

"Debo irme," Miro el reloj que estaba sobre una pared de la tienda, y recordó que tenia que ver a alguien en ese momento. "Espero que la deck te guste, no creo que tengas problemas en usarla…"

"Muchas gracias de nuevo Shark", lo miro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la tienda.

Tal vez no había sido la salida que ella estaba esperando, tal vez no había podido salir con Yuma, ni tampoco pudo confesarle sus sentimientos…pero aun así estaba contenta. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco mas a Shark, y la verdad le había gustado. Realmente fue muy bueno con ella al haberse quedado, al principio creyó que no la ayudaría, y no se habría molestado, ya que no se conocían mucho. Pero el haber podido pasar un poco de tiempo con él la ayudo a no sentirse sola en su cumpleaños. Aun por mas que el no supiera que era su cumpleaños.

Miro su cajita y sonrió, justo en ese momento, el duelista se dio vuelta para mirarla, y decirle algo que ella no esperaba.

"Oi Kotori…"

"Mhm?"

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños."**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mic-RNOL-Mik:<span> Bueno, ahí tienen xD Espero que no halla sido muy feo xD creen que debería continuarlo? O no tiene sentido? Tengo varias ideas para el siguiente capitulo si es que interesa :D**

**El fic esta inspirado en que en unos días es mi propio cumpleaños, y estuve pensando en eso todo el tiempo xD**

**Bueno, no quiero molestar mas, por favor déjense un review! xD quiero saber que les pareció x3**

**Mic Over and Out (?) XD**


End file.
